


Trust me

by lickmymccracken



Series: bandom trans headcanons [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Exploring Gender, First Time, Gender, Genderqueer, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmymccracken/pseuds/lickmymccracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are happy together. Frank's finally in an open, healthy relationship. Gerard’s always really interested in learning more about gender and sexuality and everything, and Frank’s so glad to be with someone as understanding and eager as him, but… Shit, he just wants to get laid</p><p>Same headcanons as Do You Understand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

It’s been almost a month. Nearly 3 weeks and 5 days since Frank told Gerard about who he was and, don’t get Frank wrong, it’s been great. Gerard’s always really interested in learning more about gender and sexuality and everything, and Frank’s so glad to be with someone as understanding and eager as him, but… Shit, he just wants to get laid.

                Every time he thinks they’re getting close, and that any second now Gerard will pull Frank’s legs around his waist and everything will fall into place but….then it doesn’t. And Frank is not a happy camper.

                Gerard is, in truth, terrified. He’s so frightened that if he has sex with Frank he’s going to do or say something wrong and ruin everything and Frank will leave him and he’ll be sad and alone and boring. Frank’s the best thing to happen to him since he beat his brother at Magic that one time. So he’s kind of avoiding it and by doing so torturing both himself and his boyfriend. Frank’s sort of had enough. So the next time they’re on his bed pulling hair and making out like they’ll die if their faces aren’t touching, Frank decides to lay down the law.

                “Gerard you are no long going to deny me my needs.” He says very matter-of-fact-ly, leaning up on his side. Gerard looks like he’s going to shit himself. “For godssake can we fuck please?” He smiles and wiggles his foot that’s stuck against Gerard’s calf. Gerard visibly swallows.

                “I don’t want to fuck up. What… What if I say or do something wrong?” Frank smiles softly and climbs on top of Gerard, making him lay on his back. Gerard’s hands fall on Frank’s hips.

                “Listen. If something is wrong I’ll tell you. I’m not going to spare your feelings Gerard, you know that. And I trust you one hundred percent, so you don’t have to worry about that. Now please,” Frank grabs the hem of his layered shirts and pulls them over his head, tossing them off the bed. “Will you just touch me already?”

                Gerard’s never seen Frank without a shirt before and he feels like a nerd for thinking it, but, it’s kind of exhilarating. His hands slide from the slight pudge over where his jeans cut in too tight on his hips, up to his waist, more narrow that when he can tell when he as shirts on, to his ribs and his chest where there’s two faint but still noticeable scars. Gerard looks up and frank’s face and rubs his thumbs over them while his hands hold gently to his ribs. Frank smiles and nods. Gerard gathers some nerve and sits up to lean in and kiss the scar on Frank’s right, then trace his tongue up and over his nipples. Frank places a gentle hand on the back of Gerard’s head, he can feel Frank’s chest rumble when he talks.

                “There not a whole lot of sensation there, until you like pinch or bite them.” He says calmly. Gerard nods and kisses at his collar bones. Carefully he switches their positions so he’s kneeling between Frank’s legs, who’s lying on his back. “It’s ok.” He whispers. Gerard kisses from the middle of his chest down his stomach, and with shaky hands, pops the button and undoes the fly of his jeans. Frank has boxer briefs with goddamn skeletons on them. “You’re a cliché and a half Frank.” He laughs.

                “Says the guy who I know for a fact owns more than one pair of Star wars boxers.” Frank retorts. “Take my damn pants off, my underwear are amazing and you know it.” Some wiggling and laughing and a kick in the shin later and almost all clothing has been shed save for Frank’s fucking skeleton boxers. Gerard’s on his side, half on top of Frank, kissing him like his life is dependent on it. Frank moved Gerard’s hand lower on his stomach every few seconds, trying to get his boyfriend to build up some nerve. Gerard’s hand finally lands over Frank’s vagina and they both shudder a little as Frank’s legs fall open and Gerard presses his palm flat against him. Frank bites down hard on Gerard’s bottom lip and whimpers, “More, please, Gee. I’ve waited so long for you.”

                It takes a little more courage but Gerard gets his hand into Frank’s boxer briefs and gets a really much needed moan from Frank when his fingers press against his clit. “Jeeeeeeezus.” Frank hisses and presses his hips up against Gerard’s hand. He rubs his fingers there for a second, leaning up and just watching Frank’s face fall open as he does. He makes to press a finger in him, but the fucking boxers are getting in the way. Frank catches his breath for a second and shoves his boxers angrily down his legs then lets them fall open again. He reaches a hand up to the back of Gerard’s neck but doesn’t pull him down to kiss him again.

                Gerard licks his lips and lets out a breath. He’s never seen someone so amazing as Frank. This is such a new experience for him and he can’t help but feel grateful that Frank lets him feel this way for him. He slowly slips his middle finger in Frank’s cunt and rolls it upwards. Frank lets out a choked off groan. He sounds like music and Gerard has to kiss him and kink his finger again to taste the sound that rolls off of Frank’s tongue. After a minute of Frank whining quietly and just barely rocking on Gerard’s finger, he slips another in, and take a second or two before scissoring them slowly. Frank’s grabbed a hold of Gerard’s hair and spit out every single curse word in existence in one long breath before Gerard puts in one more.

He’s kept a fairly slow pace the whole time, kinking his fingers up every now and again to get those amazing sounds out of Frank’s mouth, and he can hardly take it anymore. His cock is hard against his belly, screaming for some attention. Gerard only cares about Frank right now though. He’s what’s important. Frank’s hand grabs a hold of Gerard’s wrist and pulls his attention. Frank’s face is flushed and he’s panting just a little. “Please.” He says, and how can Gerard say no.

                Somewhere in Frank’s bathroom is some condoms, or so he says, but Gerard spends almost 5 minutes searching through the medicine cabinet before Frank stomps up behind him and grabs the three connected wrappers that were sitting on top of a box of cold medicine. Gerard rolls his eyes and smiles because isn’t that always how it is, and definitely does grab Frank’s ass as they’re almost running back to the bed. 

                Frank lays on his back, idly touching his clit as Gerard rolls a condom on. On the wrapper Frank had angrily scribbled out “His and Hers” with a sharpie and corrected it with “THEIRS” in big letters. Gerard knee walks in between Frank’s legs and his chest is pink and his mouth his hanging open as he’s got his cock in his hand and he’s watching Frank’s hand on his cunt and he can’t believe he’s so lucky. “You’re amazing.” He accidentally lets slip, Frank bites his bottom lip and stops his hand on his clit to reach out to Gerard’s hips. “You’re amazinger.” He says just to make Gerard laugh.

                Gerard goes slow, but not too slow, and Frank moans the whole length of him pressing into him. “Jesus Christ, Gerard, oh my god, ohh my goddddd.” He presses his head back into the pillow and Gerard’s learning over him, arms on either side of his head, but he doesn’t move yet. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and he just has to breathe or else he’ll lose it right now just from Frank’s fucking sounds.

                They both regain some composure and Gerard starts a medium pace, Frank wraps his legs around Gerard’s hips loosely, and he can swear both their hearts are beating at the same time. Gerard’s arms start to shake after a while of them kissing and moaning and he’s going too slowly now and Frank’s going to go insane. He nips at Gerard’s jaw and tells him to lay on his back because Frank is obviously in charge. Gerard protests saying that’s totally untrue, but still switches positions with Frank.

                There can’t be a more amazing sight in the world than Gerard watching Frank guide his cock into his vagina and just get right the fuck to it. Frank leans himself forward at first, rocking and bouncing, then leans back on Gerard’s thighs and grinds with his hips and Gerard shouts into his bicep, proclaiming that Frank is the most amazing thing in every universe and also that he’s going to come in like four seconds. Frank, by some act of witch craft or soul selling talent, starts moving up and down again, faster than before, while grinding his clit against his own hand.                

                Gerard prays that the walls are thicker than they seem because the sound he makes is embarrassing as hell and no one but Frank should have to endure it. Though, he’s not even sure Frank hears it because he’s making these breathy moans that are getting louder and higher and hes just sitting on Gerard’s cock grinding against his clit and Gerard curses so loud when Frank comes around him with his aftershocks still rolling through his body and Frank’s crumpled forward slightly and it’s so gorgeous he wants to cry.

                Frank has to roll off of him, though, his hand still pressed hard against his clit as he pulses and Gerard rushes to pull off the condom and get back on the bed before Frank’s finished coming. He pulls his hand away from his cunt and presses his mouth against his clit. Frank gasps so loud he thinks he might have broken a rib or two and Gerard’s sucking and licking and Frank grabs his hair so hard his eyes water and he comes right against Gerard’s hot mouth, whining his name over and over.

                Gerard crawls up to lay against Frank’s side, kissing his cheek and his jaw and the corner of his mouth, mumbling stupid nothings while Frank’s coming down. For some reason, they both whisper a thank you.

                Gerard stays over for the third time ever, and he’s never felt more right in the world than when his head is against Frank’s chest in his bed. 


End file.
